Fearless
by rayne.love
Summary: Zombies at the movies. ooohohohoh


**Okiie dokiie.  
this was an english assignment of mine. . it's not very good and a bit rushed, but i thought you peoples would like it :D  
No.. Alice is NOT alice Cullen. it's just some random girl named Alice.**

**:D  
REVIEW!**

"I know you love scary movie.. But come-on, Scream 14? That's pathetic." I complained as we waiting for the cinema doors to open. My best friend Alex had dragged me on a double date with him and his mate, with these two other girls that go to our school. I defiantly wasn't happy at all. The doors open, and everyone rushes into to get a good seat. I rolled my eyes, and decided that I'd rather wait then being trampled by people, But Alex had other ideas, and dragged me into the crowd of people.

"Oh my god! This movie is going to be great!" Some girl said beside me. I gave her a weird look, and she immediately shut up. I Stumbled keep up with Alex and 'the group'. When finally getting inside of the theatre, I hissed threw my teeth

"Alex…" he gave a quick smile, and let go off my arm, then ran over to one of the girls which name I thought was Alice, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. _Some guys a morons.._

Just as I was about to sit down in my seat at the end of the isle, _Very far away from 'the group'_ Alex called over

"Sit here please…" and gave me the puppy dog pout he always gave me when he wanted something. I glared at him for a second, then pushed past one of the girls who's name I thought was Carly, then sat down on the right side of Alex.

"Hi! I'm Alice." The girl on Alex's left said happily to me, then extended out her hand. I Looked at her face, then to her hand, then too her face again. "Faith. Alex's Best friend" I said, then settled back into my seat, Alice quickly pulled her hand back, and looked embarrassed. I smiled to myself. _This was going to be a long movie…_

The advertisements played endlessly on the screen. Every couple of minutes a giggle would break though my thoughts on how I was going to make my great escape this mental hole of a date. Now back to my planning…_I could run to the ladies bathroom and dig a hole until I was completely out… could take years though. I could put a pop corn bucket on my head and say that I am being attacked by the -- _Another giggle interrupted my thoughts, I starred at the screen, then coughed. Both Alex and Alice jumped in their seats. The movie finally started.

I Starred at the screen, but I wasn't watching the movie. I was still trying to think of how I could escape.

"Faith.. Could you go get use another bucket of popcorn?" Alice said, I turned and looked at her.

"Do I look like a servant to you?" I glared at her then settled back down in my seat. "Actually you do" Alice said, while sitting forward in her seat. I heard Alex suck in a deep breath, My Jaw tightened, I turned in my seat to face her.

"excuse me?" I said glaring at her.

"I said. You do like a servant to me, now. Go get us some popcorn" Alice said, as she threw the empty popcorn bucket at me. I Glared at her.

"How about you do it yourself! I am not you maid, or your servant. In fact, I don't even like you, and you don't even know me so I suggest, That you get off your lazy ass, and do it yourself!" I shouted at her, then stood up, and stormed out of the cinema.

Heavy footsteps followed after me. I Busted out of the theatre, I was about to run start for the door, Before Alex's smooth voice stopped my dead in my tracks.

"Faith.. Please.." I Spun around and glared at him.

"Please what Alex? You knew very well that she has hated my since pre-school! But you still brought me on this stupid double date thing! How could you!?" He twitched at the cold, hard tone of my voice.

"I'm sorry.." He whimpered, then dropped his head. Tears threatened to slip, but I held it in,

"Alex.. I didn't mean to say it like that, I just…" I Stuttered for words. _I Must be the worst friends in the world_, Alex looked up, like he had just read my mind, then immediately pulled my into a giant bear hug.

"ALEX! You-r-r killin-g-g me-e!" I screamed, he let go quickly, then faced me. His face was lit up with a huge cheesy smile, I knew right then that he had forgiven me for going crazy.

We strolled back into the theatre, then ran down the isle to our seats, I as always had nearly tripped over, just trying to run down the isle. Then Seating down in our seats we whispered quietly to each other, as best friend tend to do. Alice seemed to get rather jealous on the other side of Alex, I snickered to myself, then screamed out 'GROSS!' when some guy in the movie got his hand cut off. Everyone in the theatre told me to 'be quiet', _Typical_ The movie came to an end, and I for once, felt happy again.

"Alex that movie really sucked!" I complained, as we got up to leave,

"But you missed most of it Faith, so I would be talking." Alice said harshly, then cling hold of Alex's arm. I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever you say Alice.. Whatever you say." Alex looked at me the snickered.

"I've realised that some people just don't know when to give up" I said out loud to Alex, then shot a quick look over to Alice " And its better not to lose a best friend of over something as stupid as that" I said strongly, and Alex tugged his arm away from Alice so he could hug me. Our long hug was rudely interrupted but someone yelling from the back of the theatre

"HEY! The door won't open!" I frowned, _Alex and I just came threw that door it can't be locked _I looked at Alex, then back to the door.

"Whoa.. What's that a little creepy.. It like that time when those kids got locked in the movies for a nigh-"Alex started beside me, Worry struck across his face. The next thing we knew about 17 different Zombies rose from there seats at the front of the theatre. Screams ran threw the room, as people desperately tried to get out. Alex was trying to pull me toward the door.

"No Alex!" I pulled him with me as I slide under on of the row's of seats in front of me. The Zombies ran wildly up the isle toward the people at the door. The sound of tearing meat sung around the room.

"Alex! Help!" Alice begged from the row we where sitting in. I kept pulling Alex under the row's of seats until we got to the front of the theatre.

"Faith! They'll get us" I crawled out from under the chairs.

"They are up the other end of the room. Hurry up, we haven't got much time!" Alex quickly crawled under the last of the seats. I Grabbed his hand the ran for the screen. The ear piercing screams burned though the room like fire. I Ducked under the screen, then ran over to a set of light switches.

"Eh.. Faith.. What are you doing?" I looked at Alex for a second, then rolled my eyes.

"You need to pay more attention to the movies we watch.." I Flicked a switch. The Screams of innocent people stopped but the chants of 'I'M MELTING!" Rung though the place. We both ran over to the Screen, and peeked out the sides. Alex's jaw dropped open, and I smile Proudly, Most of the innocent people in the cinema's where dead, but at least the Zombies where gone. I Crawled back under the Screen, and pulled Alex with me as we both ran to the back entrance. Pushing on the door, Alex complained

"It's still locked "I shook my head,

"nah ah.." I took a step backwards and kicked the door. It flew open with such a force it made dents in the walls, The remain ALIVE people ran out of the theatre.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had like superpowers!" Alex exclaimed beside me. I Raised my eyebrows.

"Alex. I don't have superpowers, you just never pay attention to any of the movies that we watch on Saturday nights.." I said rolling my eyes, then started walking out of the theatre.

"You really are a hero then.."Alex whispered in my ear as he caught up with me. I laughed.

"I Guess I am then. " I said as I walked.

"Does that make us like.. Batman or girl.. And robin? Or Cat Women and THE CATS!?" Alex exclaimed. I shook my head, and slammed my palm against my head.

_Wow.. I still can't believe he is my best friend_


End file.
